<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s not supposed to end this way. by ALL_CAPS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760551">It’s not supposed to end this way.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS'>ALL_CAPS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, apple plz don’t kill me, car crash, of course my first kuroken fic is s a d, this is my first time writing something like this don’t kill me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo never meant for this to happen.</p><p> The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Kenma’s screams, a loud impact, and an ear splitting ringing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s not supposed to end this way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts">applekenma</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spare me this is my first time writing anything like this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo never meant for this to happen. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Kenma’s screams, a loud impact, and an ear splitting ringing. It had been a normal night, Kenma and Kuroo were on their way back to their apartment after a date night. They were coming up on a turn when another car came out of nowhere and rammed them head on. Their car flipped and sent the couple flying into the side of the road. Kenma screamed, Kuroo tried to look over at his boyfriend but was hit in the head when the car hit the railing on the side of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kuroo finally came around the car was flipped over on the side of the road. Sticky red blood was plastered to the side of Kuroo’s face, the ringing in his ears was deafening. But he had to find Kenma. Scrambling around in the dark he tried to find Kenma. Kuroo found his way out of the car and ran over to the passenger side. He felt his stomach drop when he saw Kenma dangling unconscious in the seat. Kuroo pride opened the door and dragged Kenma out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo cradled Kenmas small body in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down Kuroo’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma...Kenma please. Please. Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salty tears mixed with the metallic taste of blood. Kuroo looked down at Kenma, his chest was rising and falling, just barely though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....Kuroo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller ones voice was barely a whisper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo..I...I”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh shh, save your breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma you need- you need to save your strength for- for when help gets here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma just smiled, a sorrowful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo...I-I’m not going to make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are! You are Kitten! I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s promise was more a promise to himself than Kenma. Trying to tell himself that everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...It’s okay...Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...No! Kenma it’s not okay! It’s not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his last remaining strength Kenma brought his hand to Kuroo’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was stained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look...look like an a-action hero from my game”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means…” Again Kuroo tried to reassure himself “That means I’m going to save you! Right? Don’t leave me Kenma...please...p-please don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenmas hand fell away from Kuroo’s face. The taller one looked at Kenmas lifeless face for a few seconds before letting out a heart wrenching scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KENMA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo didn’t remember anything else. Everything was hazy. He really only gained his thoughts when he woke up at the hospital, his eyes took a moment to adjust to the harsh blue with light but when he did, he noticed two figures slumped in the cars in his room. Kuroo would recognize that salt and pepper hair anywhere. Bokuto, that meant the other man had to be Akaashi. Bokuto yawned and then snapped to attention when he saw Kuroo was awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto ran over to the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were a goner. I was so worried. Akaashi tried to make me leave but I said I wasn’t going to leave until you woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet, but Kuroo only had one thought on his mind right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Kenma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain in Bokuto and Akaashis eyes showed a clear answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No..no..you’re messing with me...you have to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Akaashi’s turn to approach the hospital bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He...he didn’t make it Kuroo. I’m...I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears brimmed on Akaashi’s eyelids and for the first time in his life Bokuto was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...no no no no no no no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctors did everything they could,” Akaashi continued, “But the damage to his head and spinal cord was just too drastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Kuroo could do was cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No this wasn’t supposed to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo and Kenma were supposed to go home and then go to bed. They would wake up the next morning and Kuroo would go to his job at the Volleyball committee and Kenma would stream on his channel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo wasn’t supposed to go home by himself. He wasn’t supposed to wake up the next day without Kenma. He wasn’t supposed to have to go to Kenmas company and announce that he had died in a car crash. He wasn’t supposed to plan Kenmas funeral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t supposed to do any of that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soooo uhhh...was that angsty enough for you guys</p><p>ALSO PLZ DONT KILL ME APPLE IM SORRY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>